


I didn't mean too.

by SecretlyGeneralPerson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Another trans character, Fear, M/M, They Are Kids, Trans Character, anxiety attack, i think, in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyGeneralPerson/pseuds/SecretlyGeneralPerson
Summary: All of them are 8 years old when Virgil joins but why did he join and what happened after he joined? What made him who he is?





	1. Reaching safety

Anxiety was running again. The others were after him and he knew he was going to be hurt again. All he had done was take a small peek at the consciouness . That’s all. He knew the others didn’t like the so called “Light sides” so he knew he was in trouble. ‘They looked nice though’ he thought then shook his head from the thought and kept running. He was short for an eight year old and he was just barely missing the large trees and the giant protruding roots of the forest like scape of the subconscious, he ran to a large clearing that held a somewhat large house.   
He ran up the steps and slammed the doorr behind him, knowing that the others wouldn’t try to hurt him here. He leaned against the door panting and trying to relax unknown to him that he was being watched by a man on the couch. “Hey there, little one.” Anx jumped and looked at him with wide eyes then immeaditely calmed down.   
“Are you ok?” The man walked over to him and picked him up then sat with him on the couch. “I saw the "light sides”“ He did the quotation marks.

"Oh. And what did you think of them?” Anx thought for a moment “They don’t seem bad so maybe they aren’t.” He smiled at the other.

“Well then would you prefer to go to them?” Not a hint of malice or ill intent in the man’s voice as he looked down at Anx. Anx bit his lip and thought for a few moments then said,“Maybe but what would that mean for you, Dee.” Dee thought and smiled at Anx.

“For me nothing,” a small lie but he followed up quickly,“ For you it means that you can be free of the others and they won’t hurt you for stupid reasons when I’m not around.”

“They say they just want to protect me since I’m the youngest.” Anx looks down. “You are the youngest because you are not really bad. The others are older because they need to know how to do certain things to do their jobs well.” Anx didn’t want to know what these certain things are considering he already had a pretty good idea of what those things were. He tried to shift the subject. “If I went to them would they have to call me Anx or Anxiety?”

“No. not if you don’t want them to. But you have to remember that you don’t have to trust the "light sides” just so that they will accept you. You just have to be you. Ok?“ 

"But what if they don’t like me?” Anxiety was certainly living up to his name at the moment. “Then they can just move on. No one needs to like you for you to get your job done. And you are under no obligation to like them.” But you probably will Dee thought as Anx tried to form an answer.

“What would I say my name is?” Dee smiled and answered easily. “What about Virgil? It is thought to be latin for vigilant which you certainly are little one.” He smiles and kisses Anx’s head as Anx tries the name out “Virgil. Or Virge for short. I like it.” Virgil said. 

“Good. I hoped you would. Now lets go on a trip shall we?” Vigil nodded and stood beside him as Dee took his hand and guided him outside where the others were standing and stood protectively in front of Virgil. “Anxiety is going to the consciousness.” This outraged the others but they didn’t advance.

“But Depression…. Why? He is very young. He can’t help us against them.” Ignorance spoke. 

“He isn’t going to help us. He is going to live there and we are not going to interfere.” Depression seemed to be swallowing the light around him through his body as a way to make sure no one tried to fight him on this.

“Surely you can be serious. He deserves to go up there he is a good kid.” Deciet lied as he spoke as always. 

Dee smirked,” Good I’m glad someone agrees with me.” He picked Virgil up and held him as he walked past the others. 

Deciet sputtered then said,” You know that’s what I meant!”

“I know thank you for your support.” Virgil giggled a little as Dee walked out of the forest and to a large staircase. “This is where you go little one.”

“But Dee…” 

“No buts I have to get back to them soon so they don’t follow you. I love you and I’ll miss you, kid.” He kisses his cheeks and sets him down. Virgil hugs him tightly.

“I’ll miss you too.” He hid his face in the other’s chest to hide his tears. 

“I’ll be ok you just go.” He pushed him away and wiped his tears before pushing him gently to the steps. “Go kid. Go Virgil.” Virgil nodded and started walking up the steps as Depression started walking away to make sure the others weren’t following Virgil like he said but to also make them a deal. ‘Him for me. He will be ok.’ Virgil wouldn’t know anything about the deal so he would never feel guilty and so help him god if one of the light sides hurt him because he will wreak havoc on them if they do.

Virgil approached the top of the steps and opened a door to what looked like a nice kitchen, much different to what he had been expecting, he looked around and saw flashes coming from another room and walked towards them. He saw three boys huddled on a couch watching a big screen on the wall and they all looked at him when they saw him. He looked down shyly and said,” Hi I’m Anxiety.”


	2. Playful Banter

The others stared at him, taking in this pale boy in all black who looked very uncomfortable under their gazes and was inspecting his shoes. Morality was the first to say anything and he was loud when he said it.

"Hi! I'm morality and this is creativity and Logic!" It's nice to meet you Anxiety!" He jumped up and almost ran over to Virgil before 'Creativity' caught him and pulled him back down.

"Morality we don't know him. He could be mean." Creativity said sternly and Virgil didn't know what to say to that. I'm not mean. Right?

Logic spoke to the other two," I mean technically yes he could be but I doubt it. He would've done something by now instead of jumping at Morality's voice and staring at the ground." Virgil kept looking down as he blushed but didn't argue. "See look at him! He's blushing! How can mean people blush and still look cute as heck?" He calms a little and thinks about Logic's words and realization dawns on him and he quiets down," Oh. I'm sorry Kiddo I didn't mean to scare you earlier." He pushes Creativity off of him and walks slowly over to Virgil," Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He forced out but didn't look at him, "And I'm not mean. I swear." 

"Still doesn't explain why you are here. Or why you look like a reject for the robbers from Home Alone." Creativity stood and crossed his arms over his chest to seem threatening.

Logic looked creativity up and down the looked at Virgil, "Don't worry. He couldn't hurt a fly even if he tried." Morality giggled slightly and Creativity dropped his arms and whined.  
"Logic.... Why would you say that? The Dragon Witch is threatened by me." He said like that would prove something.

"Well no wonder since she has never seen you eat a whole pizza by yourself and need Morality's help to do simple tasks that you could easily do yourself." Logic smirked at him and Virgil was glad the weren't looking at him anymore, he even lifted his head in time to see Creativity's "wounded" expression.

"And how do you know what I need, sherlock?" Clearly annoyed but not mad.

"Because I can eat a whole pizza too and have never needed Morality's help with the things you claim to." Logic crossed his arms but stayed seated.

"Well if you ever do need me I am always there for you, Logic. I promise. Morality walked over and hugged him which made Logic blush and Creativity pretend to gag. Virgil felt more at ease now but his feet were starting to hurt which made him want to sit down but he knew if he moved then the moment would be over and all eyes would be on him again so he stayed still.

Creativity was the first to look at him again, " Want to watch our movie?" Virgil's eyes widener at the sudden question.

"Um sure." Virgil moved to sit near him on the couch, " So do you have an other names?"

"Like what Kiddo?" Morality sat between Logic and Virgil while Roman sat on the other side of Virgil, it was a bit of a squeeze but no one really minded, it felt nice.

"Like... maybe... Pathos or Patton for you. Didn't Thomas learn about Greek Philosophers?"

"Oh yeah. I like to be called Roman since I'm a bit of a romantic." Creativity, Roman said.

"And I like the name Patton I guess. It makes sense." Morality- Patton smiled at him and he blushed looking down again thinking they were just being nice.

"So following the Pathos Logic I would be... Logan?" Logic- Logan seemed to like this and Virgil nodded.

"Cool. So what's your name, Jack Smellington." Roman shouldered him gently.

"Well see now I'm not going to tell you Princey." Virgil crossed his arms in mock insult and looked at the where Snow White was playing. Roman scoffed.

"Princey? Why Princey?" Roman asked. Virgil just shrugged.

"Suits you. You said you can threaten a Dragon Witch."

"Barely. He made the enemy so it doesn't exactly count." Logan added.

"It does too, nerd." Offended Princey noises.

"Drama Queen." Logan quipped.

"I am a Drama King thank you very much. Go find sleep if you want a queen." 

"Sleep is a girl?" Virgil asked curiously.

"Yeah she is. But she loves hanging out around here sometimes." Patton answered.

"Oh cool." Virgil settled back and watched the movie. He gaped at the prince kissing the sleeping girl, " It's that wrong though?"  
"What? Kissing?" Roman asked.

"No kissing sleeping girl." Virgil stressed the sleeping part.

"Well yes but it was a farewell kiss. He didn't know she was only asleep and in the end it broke the curse." Roman said like it was obvious.

"And? She was still sleeping and now they are getting married. What if she didn't want to marry him?"

"Just watch it. Disney is good." Roman turned back to the screen. 

"Do they often kiss sleeping girl." Virgil was slightly annoyed.

"Yes." Logan pped in.

"Logan! No they don't." Roman was annoyed, he loved Disney there was nothing wrong with it.

"Well technically yes they do. Remember Sleeping Beauty? The word sleeping was in the title." Logan added to Virgil's argument

"Well... But..." He sighs and crosses his arms and watches the movie in silence. No one says anything till it ends. And even after that Patton was the first to move. "Anxiety do you want some Mac and Cheese for dinner? We don't have much else to offer sadly."

"Sure. Thank you Pat." Virgil gave a small smile.

"Good and Lo-Logan can you help Anxiety to a room and help him settle in a little please?"

"Ok. I can do that." He stands up and straightens his outfit," Come with me. You can have the room across from mine." Virgil nods and stands then follows him as he walks to the aforementioned room. 

They go inside and the room has a bed, a desk, and a wardrobe in it already.

"I hope it is to your satisfactory and you can decorate it anyway you want." Virgil looked around the room as he spoke, it also had a bathroom connected to it.

"Thank you Logan." Virgil smiled at him. 

"Um..," he fixed his glassed for almost no reason and straightened his tie," You're welcome Anxiety." Logan left and Virgil started decorating a bit, making it look like a darker version of Thomas's room since the dark is what he was used to.

By the time he was done Patton called for dinner and he went to join the others. They made easy conversation over dinner like they had known each other for years and Virgil hoped it would stay like this forever.


End file.
